Goodnight
by Make-shift Mudblood
Summary: The REAL reason Lily "fell" for James... EXPLICIT, MATURE CONTENT. Not for young readers! Contains rape, BDSM, torture and other things. Hard M-rated content. This is a one-shot.


**Flame all you want, it doesn't affect me in the very least. No, I'm not crazy or anything, I just got the itch to write something like this. Everybody always writes about the lovely, lovely way James and Lily got together. Not everything is peachy, lovely and nice. Plus, in the fifth book Harry thinks, and I quote, "...what if he had forced her into it..." I built my story on that.**

**Oh, and before you call me sick or twisted or whatever, just remember: you're the one reading this. I was very clear that this is mature content, not suitabe for immature or young readers. It's rated M, and a brief description of what happens is included in the summary. You've been excessively warned, so, if you keep reading beyond this point, it's all on you.**

* * *

"Goodnight, Sevie!" Lily Evans said with a giggle to her boyfriend of three months.

"I told you not to call me that!" Severus Snape pretended to be angry at her, but his mouth dissolved into a grin as she made her version of the classical puppy eyes.

The couple was standing outside the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, saying goodnight to each other after an afternoon of snogging in a broom closet.

"I love you," he said to her, before bending down and kissing her.

"I love you, too," she replied, regretfully breaking the kiss. "But it's really late, and we have exams tomorrow, so I should go now."

"All right, all right."

After a few more kisses and other shows of affection, Severus set off for the Slytherin dorms and Lily entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was pitch black, and seemingly deserted. Lily carefully made her way towards the girls dorms, but tripped over an out-of-place footstool and fell flat on her face. As she was getting up, a voice rang out, sharp and clear.

"'_Sevie_'?!" it cried out, with an obvious note of indignation. "I cannot believe you actually called that git 'Sevie'."

Lily peered through the darkness, trying to see who had addressed her so rudely. The voice sounded almost familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it. Before she could give it too much thought, the voice spoke again, and she saw two brilliant flashes of light.

"_Silencio_! _Petrificus__Totalus_!" it said, and Lily felt herself go completely rigid. Even if she was not under the influence of a Silencing Curse, she could not have made a sound, for her jaw seemed cemented shut.

"_Lumos_."

The wand of her attacker ignited, and she was startled to see him bent over so closely to her. She was equally startled to see who had attacked her, and her anger quickly replaced her fear.

James Potter! What the hell was he thinking! Seething, she struggled internally against her magical bounds, but it was to no avail.

Soon, however, he began to speak to her. Her fear immediately returned as each spoken word chilled her to the bone.

"How could you do this to me?! You know I like you, you do! And you go out with that – with that jackass! That greasy-haired, Dark Arts fanatic, repulsive little slime ball! And you said you _loved _him! I'll teach you what love is about, oh yes. I will teach you exactly what love is about, Evans. But we can't risk getting caught, so you're coming with me."

Lily's frightened eyes watched James walk over to one of the couches and pick up a silvery-looking cloth. He bent over, picked Lily up and draped the cloak over them. He then carried her out the port hole and into the dark halls.

Lily could not know how far they walked, or even where they walked to. All she was aware of was a cold, terrified feeling gripping her heart. She knew that, whatever James was planning on doing to her, it would be indescribably horrible.

Finally, James carried her through a door, into a room she had never seen before. One glance around told her that her worst fears would certainly come true.

In the centre of the room stood a large, flat rectangular metal object that seemed like a rather low table, barely reaching James' knees. At the head and at the foot of it were thick metal shackles. Hanging from hooks and sitting on shelves on two of the walls were a number of sharp-looking metal tools, many jars with assorted potions and, strangely enough, plenty of sex "toys". Another pair of shackles hung on the wall directly across from the door.

James, after letting the Invisibility Cloak fall to the floor, stood Lily up next to him and unceremoniously ripped off her clothes. He then placed her on the table and waved his wand so her wrists and ankles were trapped in the shackles. He removed the Body-Bind curse, and Lily immediately began to writhe and struggle.

"You should not resist me, you know. It'll only be worse for you."

James strolled around nonchalantly and looked eagerly at everything the Room of Requirement had provided for him. Choosing a particularly nasty-looking silver knife, he approached his terrified victim.

Carefully, he made small, precise incisions in various places from her chin to her belly-button. With each cut, more and more tears poured from Lily's eyes: her silent way of dealing with the torture.

"I had never noticed the perfection of your tits, Evans. Too perfect, as a matter of fact."

He took the knife and cut a heart-shaped figure around each soft nipple. Lily squeezed her eyes shut as the excruciating pain over-took her.

"You think that hurts?" asked James with a cold, mirthless laugh. "I've only just begun."

He laid the knife down and removed his clothing. Lily's eyes widened in terror when she realized what came next.

"You deserve pain, Evans. You deserve pain for what you have done to me."

He walked over to the shelves once more and grabbed a small corked bottle labelled _Elixir __G__raveo_. He rubbed it all over his penis and forced a few drops of it down her entry.

James picked up his wand and cast a spell at his member, causing it to increase in size and length. He was already rock-hard by then and small drops of pre-cum were leaking out of the tip. He eagerly climbed on top of her and forced her legs open.

Lily writhed and struggled as hard as she could, but already she could feel the tip pressing against her virgin mound. It was much too large for her, but she knew that James did not care.

He pushed gently into her, but couldn't manage to enter her. He was growing impatient, she knew, and impatience only worsened his temper.

Grasping her slender hips firmly, he slammed into her with all of his might. She arched her back with the terrible pain as the tight skin of her vagina tore open. James pressed further and further inside her until his entire monstrous manhood was deep inside her shaft.

He thrust, in and out and in and out, until her exploded within her. He remained inside her, lying on top of her, once again cutting small patterns and designs on her bare skin. He soon became more and more violent, eagerly plunging the knife into her arms and hands. Lily, who could bear no more, fainted from the excruciating pain.

After a while, James felt satisfied with her punishment and decided to finish what he had come to do. He cleaned himself up and donned his clothing. Using a few simple spells, he cured every cut he had made on Lily's body, and repaired her torn entrance. He then proceeded to untie and dress Lily's limp body. Afterwards, using nothing but his mind, he caused the Room of Requirement to change into a lovely restaurant-like room, complete with a table, two chairs, a delicious dinner and a fake window with a view of the lake.

He sat Lily on one of the chairs and placed a diamond ring on her finger. He muttered the spell to awaken and cast a memory charm on her before she could react.

"Tomorrow," he began for the sake of the charm, "you will break up with Snivellus and the next day, you and I will make our relationship public. You will love me for the rest of your life, and you will consent to give birth to the child that has just begun to grow inside you. Within two months we will announce our engagement. Now, we will eat, like lovers who will finally be set free."

"Yes, James."


End file.
